Terriermon (Wallace)
Summary Wallace (Willis in the English Dub) is a major character in Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! ''in which he is paired with Terriermon and Chocomon. He is an American Chosen Child who bears the Digimental of Fate. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 10-B | At least 9-B | 8-B, likely higher | 5-B''' Name: Willis/Wallace, Gummymon, Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon. Origin: Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!! Gender: Male Age: Around 6~8 years old. Wallace looks about 3 or 4 years old when they met. Classification: DigiDestined/Chosen Child, Digimental of Fate/Destiny | Digimon. Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, durability, speed, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Rapid fire built-in guns, Built-in Missile Launcher [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Human (Should be comparable with other In-Training Digimon) |''' '''Wall Level (Should be on par with V-Mon), likely higher (Held his own against Wendigomon for a few minutes but eventually lost) | At least City-Block level '(Fought somewhat evenly against Antylamon, who was the evolution of Wendigomon) '| Planet Level '(Played a major role in defeating Cherubimon Virus and should be comparable with Magnamon) 'Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human | Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with Antylamon, who kept up with Flamedramon) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(comparable with Magnamon) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength:]] Unknown, though at least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class H | Class KJ+ | Class GJ | Class XJ Durability: Human '''(No on-screen feats are shown, but its safe to say it's on par with other Digimon of the same level) | City-Block Level (Tanked blows from Wendigomon) | City Block Level+ (Tanked blows from Antylamon) '''| At Least Planet Level (Tanked hits from Cherubimon Virus, who casually defeated Seraphimon and Holydramon) Stamina: Quite high, doesn't appear to get tired over the course of the movie, though like with most Digimon in the Adventure continuity, if he uses to much energy he will degenerate into a weaker form. Range: Several kilometers with most attacks. Gargomon appears to be bound by standard gun range however. Standard Equipment: None | None | Gun fist | Missiles Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Terriermon can't use up to much energy in stronger forms or else it will degenerate Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''As Gummymon: * ''Double Bubble (Double Bobble): Spits out a lot of adhesive bubbles.'' As Terrerimon: * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire) : An attack that involves firing a concentrated green blast from its mouth. * ''Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller.'' As Gargomon: * Gargo Pellets (Gatling Arm) : Fires bullets from both arms. * Bunny Pummel (Dum Dum Upper) : Punches his enemy with the guns on his hands. As Rapidmon: * Rapid Fire: Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms and the revolver equipped to its back. * ''Miracle Missile (Golden Triangle): Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data, similar to "Magna Blaster".'' Note: Moves in italic do not appear in Hurricane Touchdown. Key: Gummymon, Terriermon, Gargomon, Rapidmon (Golden) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Wind Users Category:Movie characters Category:Anime Characters